Fanmade Episodes
Category:Fanmade Feel free to add your own Fanmade Episodes to this page! Fanmade episodes Theories by Official BrandonF Cast Episodes Fanmade episodes by BionicSuperhero Recurring Cast from Lab Rats * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Max Charles as Spin * Ashley Argota as Taylor Main Cast Fanmade episodes by MightyMed123 Hello guys, it's me, MightyMed123! Today I decided to start writing my own Fanmade Episodes, just to make things a little bit more interesting because who am I kidding the series premiere is so far away! Anyway, it won't be anything big as that's all I've got.. Cast Season 1 The Last Might by Elite-forcer Plot Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase contact eachother after Mighty Med & Mighty Max are destroyed by a band of unknown super-villains. Story (Previously on Lab Rats and Mighty Med: Krane attacks the academy, while Oliver and Kaz are flying around the city.) Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar go to the bionic academy in order to tell Bree and Chase that Mighty Med has been destroyed by a band of unknown super villains, but when they reach over there, they see Krane so they help them defeat him, and then once Krane knocks them all out, Bridget knocks him out and defeats Krane. This event causes Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase to think she became good now but then she knocks out Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase. Oliver then tries to convince his mom to be good while she tries to convince him to join her. Krane then wakes up and uses his magnesium app to steal the artircun and geoleap away really quick. Bridget then gets really mad after Krane gets away that she punches Oliver hard causing a hole into the hydraloop. Bree and Skylar go to Oliver and have a petty argument about who likes him more. Kaz and Chase fight Bridget but then she knocks them out and geoleaps away after Chase throws a forcefield on her and it doesn't work, same goes with Kaz's powers, nothing works. Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase cant believe anything! Mighty Med and Mighty Max destroyed, Krane and Bridget out there, and worst of all, not a single villain is imprisoned! Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase decide to form an elite force vowing down to tracking down villains and protecting the world. Bree and Chase tell Donald, Douglas, Adam, and Leo everything via phone while Oliver simply agrees because he is officially an orphan, Kaz tells his mother he is going to boarding school, and Skylar agrees. Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase all move together to Mr. Davenport's back up house with lab, capsules, and everything similar to the davenport household. (Cliffhanger: Krane uses the artircun and it ends him because he is mortal, and then Bridget steals it back from him, and lastly uses her powers to revive Krane, and control him.) First Day of School made by Elite-forcer Plot Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase go back to school and make new friends. Story Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase go to high school to finish their last three years of high school. Bree helps Skylar fit in, while Chase is still so confused about super-powers exsisting. Oliver and Kaz realize something is odd about two students: Roman and Riker, they don't seem human. After Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase approach them, they prove they are not anything but innocent humans, but Oliver and Kaz are still suspicious about it. (Cliffhanger: Roman and Riker talk to Giselle and Marcus saying they found Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase and had a close call of being revealed as androids.) Douglas then talks to Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Bree, and Chase about school and then Oliver and Kaz tell him about Roman and Riker, but Douglas doesn't believe it either.